Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation shielding sheet, specifically, a radiation shielding sheet having excellent folding performance and workability.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a radiation shielding material has been used to suppress radiation exposure to equipment, clothing, structures, moving bodies, and the like, which are used in the fields of medicine, nuclear energy, space technology, and other such fields (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 (Published Japanese Translation No. 2006-526434 of the PCT International Publication)). In addition, protective clothing, such as an apron or a skirt, using a radiation shielding material, has been used to suppress radiation exposure for doctors engaged in radiography or the like at a medical site.
As the radiation shielding material, lead is frequently used. Even as for the aforementioned protective clothing, protective clothing in which thin lead plates are arranged is generally used.
However, lead is highly toxic and is not easy to handle at the time of disposal or the like. When lead is used in protective clothing, a problem arises in that the movement of a user is hindered due to the heaviness of lead. Further, folding performance and workability are not sufficient and when the lead plate is applied to a solid object or a human body, and an opening is easily generated. Therefore, the lead plate is not sufficient for the purpose of suppressing radiation exposure which is the original purpose in some cases.